<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Other Days For Dying by wheatgrass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759812">Other Days For Dying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatgrass/pseuds/wheatgrass'>wheatgrass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(my friend proof read and said it was good so hopefully it's good), Angst, BIANCA CENTRIC THO CAN WE GET A HELL YEAH? THAT NEVER HAPPENS, Bianca lives, Blood and Injury, Fix-It, Idk what to tag this as tbh, One Shot, Other, a perfect example of 'fine i will make the content myself', escape artistry???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatgrass/pseuds/wheatgrass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca wakes up exactly where we left her, inside a killer robot, in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>Except she's not so dead anymore.</p><p>Maybe Thanatos forgot to go grab her soul as it was floating around or somethin idfk...<br/>(I mean we know it can happen, Rick)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bianca "I am twelve please help" Di Angelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this because I needed something non-pressurised to write during exam revision and when it comes to my multichapter fics i pressure myself way too much lol. I'm only dong one chapter but this is written like it's setting up some long chain of events so go to 'chapter two' after reading if you're curious about what I have in mind for what would happen in this timeline because i'm not writing any more of this unfortunately.</p><p>FUTURE ME: listen guys, there are hilariously long breaks between each line and i've learned from my mistakes. i would go back and fix it but that's too much effort, instead i give you this relic of my past.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was dark. And cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe there were other sensations but the cold was most internal and insistent,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like something inside her was clawing to get out — shoving her ribs apart and ripping her chest in two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca gasped and bolted upright, wavered for a moment, then crumpled shivering back down to the floor. Her body was numb from the neck down, like when you sit for too long and your legs go dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a curve in the surface beneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head was aching and fuzzy. Bianca lay there for a while, unable to open her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an uncounted amount of time, some kind of feeling began to return in her skin – a faint, electric buzz. She willed herself to move one finger, then found she could move her hand, then ever so slightly shifted her arm. The entire limb was sparking with pins and needles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skull began to pound. Slowly and cautiously, Bianca brought her hand up to the side of her head. There was a strange flakey, crust coating the skin. Feeling further, it went through her hair and down her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still couldn’t really feel her legs, but she forced herself to stand up anyway. Bianca grunted from the effort. As she came to her feet the feeling rushed back to them, and miraculously, she kept her balance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca took a careful step forward. There was a loud creak from beneath her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of her lower body was starting to feel physical again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca walked stiffly onward, wading through the darkness. Her shoes created a tapping sound against the floor, like when you knock something metal... She was starting to remember where she was. What she was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept walking, hands outstretched in front of her, then finally hit a wall and desperately grasped for it’s support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wall was freezing as she leant against it, it could have been ice for all she knew. But no, it was metal like everything else. She was certain of that much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely it hadn’t been too long. Percy or Zoë or Thalia were nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca tried to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Her voice croaked. Bianca suddenly realised how extremely dry her throat and mouth were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence continued.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The wall was so cold, It almost hurt. It must have been night because if it was day then she’d be cooking alive right now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No heat, no sun. No sun, night.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it night or day when they had arrived at the junkyard? Bianca couldn’t place that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello…?” Her voice came out louder this time, but not loud enough. She felt too weak to knock on the wall, or to try calling again. Had everybody really left her there? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>One shall be lost in the land without rain,’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, of course they had left her here. Everything had happened exactly as it was supposed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca knew exactly where she was. This was her own graveyard. She was going to starve in here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only she hadn’t picked up that stupid figurine, if only she didn’t care about her stupid little brother, if only she wasn’t so stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca was missing in action. Lost. She was starting to hate that word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed to find a way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why not talk this through? Bianca was in the head of a destroyed robot, (that’s where the controls were when she was fighting to shut it down). The floor beneath her was curved when she distinctly remembered the floor being flat before. So the head was on it’s side. She had entered the head through a hatch in the neck. The hatch was in the floor, the flat floor. That meant the hatch was most likely somewhere on this wall… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. The air was thick and tasted metallic. Bianca let go of the wall and turned to face it. The rubber on her shoes squeaked against the sloped floor as they struggled to retain their grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed a hand back on the surface and felt for a crease, anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing was there. She kept feeling. It was all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, on her toes, reaching two feet above her head, Bianca’s fingertips grazed it, the hatch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flinched back in shock and finally lost her balance. Bianca toppled onto her back with a bang then slid pathetically back down the curve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lay staring up at the ceiling for a moment.</span>
  <em>
    <span> That was it, right? Yes that was definitely it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart began to race. She had to reach it. She had to get out.  Bianca quickly pushed herself to her feet and glared in the direction of her exit. She’d have to jump for it. Two feet above her head, roughly. That wasn’t too far… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could jump for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca steadied herself and focused on what she was about to do. Run, jump, pull, let go. She got into a ready stance. She’d make the hunters proud. She’d save her own life. She was going to get back to all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>Three, two, one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca jumped into action, feet pounding against the ground, reverberating noise around the room as she ran straight towards the wall. Getting this right was going to be pure luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three, two, one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bianca jumped, catapulting herself upwards using her momentum like a springboard. She crashed into the wall, and as she slid down, felt her hand fall onto the cylindrical handle of her escape hatch. She gripped it tight and the hatch came down with her, opening. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And she forgot to let go. The hatch stopped suddenly, sandwiching her wrist between it and the wall. Bianca let out a cry of pain and let go a little too late. She dropped to her knees, and slid down the curve yet again. Her entire forearm was sore now. Great. Her shoulder too. She felt stretched out, but she had done it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Moonlight filed the small room, reflecting off the bronze and hurting Bianca’s eyes as her pupils adjusted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The control panel became visible above her, sticking out of the wall about a foot above the hatch. The rest of the room was pretty bare — the only features being the wires that trailed like vines randomly across nearly every surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca took a moment to catch her breath and nurse her bruising wrist. It didn’t seem sprained or broken, it hurt though... Now wasn’t the time to deal with that, she had to keep moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She stood up again and strolled over to the open hatch. Bianca gripped onto the handle and placed one foot flat against the wall. She then used the pressure to edge her way up, step by step like a rock climber. It did not help with the pain now flaring through her arm, but the pain just made her grip tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her forehead beaded with sweat, the effort far too much for her tired body. Eventually, Bianca was high enough to tug herself through the hatch. She slid into the neck, a tube leading out into the glittering darkness of the junkyard. Freedom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her body felt like putty, but still Bianca willed herself to crawl forward. She was so close to her escape. The air was beginning to taste like air, the junkyard was </span>
  <span>clear in her vision. It was exactly how she had left it, piles upon piles of scrap metal that seemed to stretch out for miles. It was a full moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she reached the end of the tunnel, she found herself at the head of a moderately large drop. It didn’t look safe to say the least. Bianca peered over the side and attempted to make out what kind of surface was beneath her. And uneven one? Probably. An unstable one? Most definitely. The entire surrounding area looked exactly the same, so there was nothing better either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca prepared herself to jump — that was her only option, it was the only one she could think of. She’d have to land on her feet and roll, or land on her back and hope for the best. She'd cover her head and avoid sharp objects. That was the plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She carefully shuffled further forward, practically hanging out of the neck now. Bianca gripped the sides tightly, not wanting to fall before she was ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay… Three, two, one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bianca released and jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The air ripped past her face as time seemed to slow down, blowing her braided hair out gracefully behind her in the wind. It felt like her heart was beating once per minute. Everything around her was frozen like an oil painting, even the jagged floor below. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look down.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was the essential thing Bianca had to keep holding in her mind. She couldn’t lose her nerve. She needed to keep flying like this. She needed to ace the landing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So instead Bianca looked up from the terrifying drop, and immediately lost all control. She was met face to face with golden irises, midnight black wings, and an entire person that wasn’t there before, and suddenly time returned to normal, and she wasn’t flying but barrelling toward the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tore through the dark figure’s torso as it disappeared into a cloud of smoke and shadow. Bianca had the reflexes and good sense enough to twist and curl into a ball just before her body collided massively with a heap of scrap metal.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yelped in pain as thrown garbage rained down all around her. Immediately after the clattering stopped, Bianca shot up and began to cough violently into her hand. She felt something liquid leave her throat. Her blood ran cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca pulled her hand away to see what it was and- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whined and twisted to scour her surroundings for that man, that thing that got in her way. She looked up, but the only thing above her was the sky and the exit that she'd came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then an excruciating, sharp feeling registered in her back. Bianca winced and bit down on her lip. She timidly reached round to the source of the pain and felt her hand rest on a long, pointed shard of debris. It was sticking out of her like a popsicle stick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca gagged and the pain renewed itself into something worse, something monstrous. Her sight was getting blurry. Was that from the shock or the tears?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lightheaded, Bianca stood and stumbled for a moment. Oh she could faint right now, collapse into a bed of rusty nails probably. She stepped away from that cursed head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca waded through the junk piles. She wasn’t thinking about much, she was also thinking about everything. Her head was trapped in this distant fog. There wasn’t any sadness, just this tired panic. Very tired panic. Either she was going insane, or she was not here alone. That man Bianca had fallen through was far too real looking to have just been her imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t a baby anymore. She had learnt things about the world. Supernatural, important things. Being scared of a man in the dark wasn’t childish for her like it used to be; it was real and dangerous. That was something that could kill her in the blink of an eye. It could kill her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca’s thoughts were getting fuzzier. More fuzzy. She scrunched up her face as she diverted all of her energy into moving forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re going too slowly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca blinked, taking longer than needed, as if she could blink away the heaviness in her limbs. There was a voice that wasn't her's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is a dangerous position, demigod. It’s not where He wants you to be. I can’t ignore you forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, her legs wouldn’t move anymore. Bianca stood, swaying in the middle of nowhere. She tried to think of someone, anyone who could save her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brother? Too small... did he even know where she was...? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Artemis... hunters could come get her... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca cried out in sobs with the last of her reserves, hoping for anyone to hear. No response. The darkness grew closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop shaking it away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A constricting feeling coiled around her chest; cold, internal, and insistent. Like something inside her was clawing to get out, shoving her ribs apart and ripping her chest in two. It was draining her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca closed her eyes. She could feel her body shutting down. A tiny voice in the back of her skull started to scream. Her own voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do something, move, run, leave, go home, find Nico, don’t die.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><br/>But it wasn’t loud enough for her to notice. Not really. She brushed the thoughts aside as her head lulled to her shoulder, not seeing the shadows starting to gather at her feet. They smoked and writhed restlessly beneath her, responding to whatever shred of consciousness was still fighting to survive. It was almost like they were communicating with her, she could almost feel them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca cracked open her eyes and stared straight into the void she had formed. She wasn’t scared of it. Bianca let herself herself fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dark, silent cut with strange noises. Chills ran up and down her spine. Suddenly Bianca was travelling so fast it felt like her face was peeling off,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the junkyard was empty. No one was there.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh Gods, I Need A Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And here's what would happen next if i was going to write more of this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright so if it wasn't clear, the one shot ends with Bianca shadow travelling away to who knows where, and that guy she saw was Thanatos, the god of death, who is lingering pretty close for brink of death reasons... Explanation of why she's still alive (mild hoo spoilers) is that Hades is ignoring her soul the same way he ignores Hazel, your female characters are not replaceable people, Rick Riordan. Like seriously I love both of them but jesus they're both kinda just angst tools for Nico sometimes ngl). </p><p>spoilers over</p><p> </p><p>So, she's shadow travelled away to who knows where.</p><p>Well actually, I know where. She shadow travels to Camp Half Blood because of the power of her subconscious and also luck. Next she'd probably wake up there in the infirmary and be like "damn what the fuck is going on". And then someone would tell her "damn we have no clue but hi, kinda saved your life, you're welcome btw. also your brother ran away fyi".</p><p>Then she'd be like "jesus okay time to go find my brother ig" and run off into the woods to try find him once she's fully recovered and leave the hunters at some point after that because she realises that it was definitely wrong for her to be given mother duties at the age of twelve over someone only two years younger than her but they're still family and now that a whole camp of people are raising Nico with/for her she can be a kid and have a normal relationship with her brother again while not completely abandoning him! (note: last sentence is not meant in a hateful way i actually think her actions are p justified considering the circumstances i just think this ending is healthier for everyone)</p><p>And then all of the events of Percy Jackson would play out normally except Bianca is there too being awesome.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
SO YEAH thanks for reading that one shot and for taking interest in what happens next if you're over here reading this! &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(please leave comments and kudos if you have the time as it will clear my skin and water my crops &lt;3)<br/>(chapter two has explanations of what might happen next if i was going to continue this, which i'm not)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>